What's Your Fantasy?
by BellaLunaLovegood
Summary: Kurt finds himself fantasizing about Blaine and when he confesses to him he finds Blaine is doing the same. They each share their fantasies as it leads up to an extraordinary night. a/n i do not own glee but a girl can dream XD


What's Your Fantasy?

It's been a few months since Blaine kissed Kurt and confessed his feelings for him, and in those few months they decided to take things slow. They both were nervous about it since neither one of them has ever had a boyfriend, but Blaine knew more than Kurt about these _things_, the _things_ that made Kurt uncomfortable. They were both wanting to wait until they were both ready, comfortable, and in the right moment.

Kurt was transferred to Dalton Academy to get away from Karofsky and his relentless bullying. It was safer for him, a place where he could be himself and not threatened for it. He and Blaine both loved this, being closer and being able to hold hands without being harassed for it, and they saw more of each other which in turn allowed them to learn more about one another. It made their growing relationship stronger.

Recently Kurt has noticed that he's been thinking about Blaine, a lot, fantasizing, and dreaming of what he wishes he had courage to do with Blaine, or at least tell him about them. Sitting in class he would drift off wondering if Blaine fantasized about Kurt as much as Kurt fantasized about him. Of course Blaine was fantasizing about Kurt, almost every day, and if not during the day, at night when he was alone in his dorm room before his roommate returned before curfew.

Today Kurt's daydream was during French class. He rarely needed to pay attention since he could speak the beautiful language almost fluently. He had his left elbow propped on the desk holding his head up as he starred into space going off into his more recent fantasy.

Kurt would be in his empty dorm listening to music when Blaine would just walk in, jump on Kurt straddling him, kissing him, touching him, making him squirm under him as their breathing became shallow and the room became hotter… _riiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg._ The bell rang out making Kurt jump as he snapped out of his daydream, just as he was getting to the best part. He wiped the small stream of drool from his mouth trying to remember what class he was in.

He picked up his things and walked to his next class where Blaine was waiting for him in the desk next to Kurt's. Kurt sat down in his desk and dropped his bag to the floor. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek which was a little warm and clammy.

"Are you feeling okay Kurt, you're a little warm." Blaine was concerned that Kurt was coming down with the flu or something.

"No… I mean yes… I mean, wait what was the question?" Kurt was out of it, and turned red at his confusion and being incoherent.

Blaine grinned at the cuteness of his flustered boyfriend as he repeated the question.

"I asked if you're feeling okay, you're warm and sweating."

Blaine starred into Kurt's blue-green eyes with concern and love, and Kurt couldn't help but stare back when he remembered he asked a question. He sat up straighter and looked down at his desk.

"Yeah I'm fine, just…um… yeah!"

Before Blaine could respond the final bell rang and the teacher walked in shutting the door to begin the lesson. Blaine couldn't pay attention, he was worried about Kurt, and he could tell something was wrong when Kurt starred into space with a blank look on his face, propped up on his elbow.

Kurt got lost in his thoughts again, and when he realized he was getting sucked into his fantasy again he quickly came back down to earth and looked at Blaine who quickly looked away hoping Kurt wouldn't notice his starring. They managed to get through class not remembering what the lesson was, but both entranced in each other for different reasons.

Kurt and Blaine always were the last to leave for lunch to miss the crowd and linger in the hallway, as well as catch up with one another. They only had one class together, then lunch, and finally ended their day together at the Warbler's rehearsal. When the classroom emptied they both stood up from the desk and grabbed their things. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand making him smile as they walked out of the room together for the dining hall.

Blaine stopped at the end of the hallway and pulled Kurt to look at him.

"Kurt, are you okay? Be honest, I know something is up and I'm getting worried about you." Blaine was pleading for an honest answer wanting to know before he grows sick from his uneasiness.

"Blaine, you can stop worrying, I'm fine honest… I'm just tired and unfocused today, and I haven't been getting much sleep..." He replied honestly trailing off, but hoped Blaine wouldn't push the subject of why he wasn't sleeping well. But of course he does.

"Why haven't you been sleeping, what's on your mind?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's other hand and pulled him a little closer hoping Kurt would open up to him.

"Umm… Nothing really, I guess I'm just stressed with my classes…" Kurt tried to make it as believable as possible, but Blaine could see right through it.

"Kurt, I know you don't get stressed over your classes, you're usually the one calming _me_ down from getting stressed from _my_ classes." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes like he was searching for the answer, but Kurt looked down, his eyes tearing up, ashamed.

Blaine let go of Kurt's left hand and lifted his chin up to look at him again. His heart dropped into his stomach and pounded. "_What could be wrong to make Kurt cry?"_ Blaine thought.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I don't mean to worry you. I'm fine truly…" Kurt was searching for the right words hoping Blaine won't be disgusted by his thoughts. His heart started pounding out of his chest as he continued as he shut his eyes. "I've just been preoccupied lately… Umm… Just preoccupied with… Umm-"Kurt just couldn't find the words.

Blaine cut him off dying from anticipation of waiting for Kurt's answer.

"Preoccupied with what Kurt? You can tell me, please." Blaine was begging for relief.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"I haven't been sleeping well because I can't get you out of my head." Kurt wasn't paying attention to the words exiting his mouth, but hoped they were correct and not horrible. He slowly opened his eyes to see Blaine's face.

Blaine's lips parted slightly with then turned into a smile. Kurt was a little confused at Blaine's expression, but was glad it was a positive one.

"Kurt, is that all? You had me worried to death. I almost thought you were going to tell me you found someone else…" Blaine took a sigh of relief.

"Wait you thought I was going to break up with you? No, no, no, no, no, I was just afraid you would be grossed out that I… I would never want to lose you."

Blaine hugged Kurt tight when the final bell for the dining hall rang. Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "I can't stop thinking about you either!"

Blaine looked at Kurt and kissed him passionately, surprising Kurt who was still trying to process what Blaine just said. Blaine pushed Kurt against the wall gently and grabbed Kurt's waist. Kurt grabbed the nape of Blaine's neck with his right hand and rested his left hand on the small of Blaine's back pulling him closer.

They heard a door shut and Blaine quickly pulled away and they both smoothed their uniforms and fixed their hair. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand as they continued down the hall when a teacher rounded the corner. As she noticed the two boys loitering through the school she raised an eyebrow and asked them where they're supposed to be.

"We're heading to lunch." Blaine answered nervously as he felt his face turn a bright shade of pink.

"I was feeling ill so Blaine escorted me to the restroom to make sure I was alright." Kurt lied without even thinking.

The teacher shrugged and looked at the two boys.

"I hope you feel better, good day boys." She continued walking.

When they saw she was out of sight they both bent over in laughter. As they both calmed down Blaine immediately returned to the subject Kurt and he were previously on. Not wanting to get caught again, Blaine grabbed his hand and pulled him down another hallway leading to the dormitories. Once at Blaine's room he unlocked the door and entered throwing his stuff on the floor, slipping out of his shoes. Kurt followed and dropped his bag and shoes next to Blaine's. Blaine sat crisscrossed on the bed and invited Kurt to sit down with a pat on the mattress. Kurt sat next in the same position with his back against the side wall. They were both nervous about this conversation, but knew it would eventually come up, and now was as good of a time as any to talk about it.

"Kurt, I don't want to pry, but I'm curious to know what you think about when you think of me… You don't have to answer, but I would really like to know." Blaine was looking at Kurt with his head thrown back against the wall looking up at the ceiling, not really wanting to answer, but knew he needed to. Kurt sighed and brought his head down to look at Blaine, who could tell Kurt was terrified and nervous.

"I think about… Everything… How lucky I am to have you in my life, as my boyfriend. How loving you are, how caring you are, how perfect you are… I also think about us together."

Kurt gulped trying to find an ounce of guts to continue.

"Kurt, what do you mean _about us_?" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand trying to comfort him as he saw the pain in Kurt's eyes.

"I mean, I think about _us_…" Kurt scrunched his eyebrows as he raised them hoping Blaine would understand and still loved him. Blaine looked a little surprise, not ever thinking innocent little Kurt could produce such thoughts.

"I know you must be disgusted and hate me…" Kurt put his face in his hands and started to cry.

Blaine picked his head up and Kurt calmed down seeing not disgust in Blaine's hazel eyes, but happiness.

"Why are you smiling?" Kurt asked through sniffles.

"Because you're adorable… Kurt I told you in the hallway that I think about you to, about _us."_

Blaine laughed shyly, and Kurt blushed a little shocked that Blaine has been thinking, dreaming, and fantasizing about him, but smiled that they shared mutual feelings and thoughts.

Blaine moved onto his hands and knees and kissed Kurt softly on his lips.

"Will you tell me one of your fantasies?" Blaine wanted to know more and hoped Kurt would be open for it.

"Only if you share one of yours." Kurt said grinning feeling comfortable around Blaine, and wanting to hear more of Blaine's fantasies.

"Do you want me to go first then?" Blaine laughed at Kurt blushing and getting all shy on him.

"Yes!" Kurt was glad Blaine was going first. He was comfortable, but nervous about sharing his thoughts that were kept to himself. He didn't want to go too far, cross a line, and screw everything up.

Blaine began his repeated fantasy, his favorite fantasy in fact.

"**Well my fantasy begins with me laying in bed half asleep when you walk into my dorm room. I'm guessing it was before curfew because my roommate wasn't there, but I actually don't know. Haha. Tip toeing around as you climb next to me in my bed and you start kissing me. I say, **this is a lovely way to be woken up! **And you just smile as you kiss me on the lips. I sit up and roll you over me and straddle you. We kiss feeling the heat rise between us, our breath becoming shallower, and lust taking over. I bite your bottom lip and trail kisses down your jaw line to your neck sucking and nipping below you ear making you moan softly. I unbutton your pajama shirt and lick from your neck to your collarbone as I pepper your silky chest with kisses, paying special attention to your sensitive, hard nipples."**

Blaine paused to take a breath as he felt the room get hot, and Kurt was entranced by the story getting hot and hard. Blaine continued,

"**I move down to your bellybutton, that cute little bellybutton and licked around it before I continue down the faint trail of hair that starts at your bellybutton and disappears under the waist band of your pajama pants. I move my body down causing friction between our hard cocks as I slowly remove your pajama pants throwing them to the floor and then caressing you over your sexy Calvin Klein boxer briefs. I lower my head to kiss you through the clinging fabric as you arch your back and groan and moan my name. I then start to remove your boxers, as I brush against your cock you scream in ecstasy as I throw them to the floor. I look at you and how sexy you are as a smile grows on my face. You look incredible writhing beneath me, eyes closed, covered with beads of sweat, biting your lip to hold back your screams, groans, and moans. I grasp your cock in my hand and thumbed the head spreading your precum. I pumped a few times before taking you in my mouth, licking you, sucking you, tasting you. You try to hold your hips down, but could hardly contain it. You entangled your long fingers in my hair and pulled gently making me quicken my rhythm. I lick you twisting my mouth as I go down and come back up. I use my tongue to like the sensitive underside of you cock when you finally spoke in a high voice gasping for air, **Blaine… I'm, I'm…** Trailing off as you pull your hips up and cum in my mouth. I swallow your deliciousness and kiss you all the way up until I reach yours swollen lips. I collapse on you, my head to your chest, your fingers twirling my hair as we both calm from the orgasmic high as our breathing slowed and your heartbeat like a beautiful drum."**

Damn, Kurt was amazed, wide eyed, mouth opened, as he listened to this, this fantasy of Blaine's. He got hard just listening to it. Blaine looked at Kurt and blushed at his facial expression.

"Blaine… Oh my Gaga Blaine…" Kurt could barely form words.

"Is it bad? I know I shouldn't think that way, but Kurt you have to understand-"He was freaking out that he went too far, but Kurt cut him off before he was induced into a panic attack.

"No, no Blaine I loved it, it wasn't bad, it was… Hot!" Kurt tried to reassure him as he crawled next to Blaine to hug and kiss him lightly.

Blaine took a deep breath of relief, taking Kurt in his arms and kissing him back.

"Okay… Now that I spilled my guts, it's your turn. What do you fantasize about?" Blaine was still trying to calm down, but felt nervously excited to hear Kurt's story.

Kurt thought for a second and placed a hand on Blaine's stomach tracing circles into his skin as he began nervously.

"**Well, my fantasy begins with me in my empty dorm listening to music when you would just walk in locking the door behind you, jump on me straddling me, kissing me, touching me, making me squirm under you as our breathing became shallow and the room became hotter. Each touch from you brought goose bumps and shivers as you caress my skin. I peel off your Blazer letting it fall behind you. I grab your tie and pull you down for a wet kiss as I untie it. I slid it from around your neck and threw it somewhere on the floor as you bite my bottom lip licking it asking for entrance. I open my mouth and you dominate it swirling around my tongue, sucking it gently. I slide my hands up your chest pulling your shirt from your pants, starting to unbutton it from top to bottom slowly. I pull from your lips to look at you and feel your warm body, and pounding heart as I ran my fingers through the light hair across your chest, over your nipples. You throw your head back and moan shifting on me creating friction between our now hard cocks. You lean forward kissing my collar bone as you pull my shirt from my pants and slide up my sides, over my nipples making me breathe you name. You start to unbutton my shirt kissing my skin after every few buttons. Once you release me from the thin shirt, you run your hands all over my body your touch like fire across my chest and stomach. I arch my back as you kiss from my chin, down my neck, licking my adam's apple making me push my hips forward with pleasure and wanting more. You grab my hardness through my pants making me gasp for air. I can't take anymore teasing as I ask you, beg you to please give me more. You unbutton your pants and take them off with your boxers throwing them on the floor, and then you unbutton and unzip my pants taking them off with my boxers. As we're free from the tight slacks you lean to the night stand drawer and fish out a bottle of lube. You squeeze a liberal amount into your hands before grasping my throbbing cock. You start to pump with you right hand and then you push one finger into my ass slowly. You go in and out syncing your finger fuck to your hand job. You then start pumping faster as you remove one finger and add reentered with two fingers. I'm writhing underneath you, loving every second of you as I moan, groan, scream your name, and fall into complete and utter bliss as you enter a third finger and start to slow your pumps on my cock. I yell **I can't fucking take it anymore, I need you Blaine, I want you… **You let go of my cock, I whimper at your release, You lube up your throbbing hardness and you steady yourself in front of me and pushing the head of your cock inside of me. You inch your way in slowly, the pain feels so damn good, you hold and I relax.**

**Once you feel me relax you start to move in and out slowly but getting faster every few seconds. I was moving my hips with yours loving you inside of me. You then grabbed my cock again, sending shivers down my spine, and started pumping to the same rhythm. You become faster and faster as I got closer and closer to the edge. I'm screaming, begging for air as my stomach tightens and I grab on to the sheets trying to find the words to tell you that I'm about to explode when I couldn't hold it anymore and screamed your name in orgasmic pleasure. One seconds later you cum hard in me, collapsing on my chest. Our breathing calmed, our hearts slowing. You pull out of me and lay next to me. I rest my head on your chest listening to your heartbeat fall into its normal pace. You rub the nape of my neck as I traced circles around your bellybutton as we both drift to sleep. "**

Blaine was shocked that Kurt would fantasize about that, using such language, but it was hot. Blaine was hard as he listened to Kurt, and Kurt got harder just thinking about this fantasy. They both were breathing a little heavier than normal as Kurt laid in Blaine's arms and all either of them could think about is how much they wanted each other and now.

Blaine kissed Kurt's head as he pulled him closer. Kurt wrapped his lesg around Blaine's as he turned to face Blaine, kissing him in the heat of the moment. Anything they feared or were nervous about disappeared as they both realized they loved each other, wanted each other, and needed each other. Kurt's hands roamed all over Blaine as they kissed. Blaine was working on removing the many layers of clothes Kurt had on. They each tried to undress each other as fast as they could as they kissed, licked, and nipped at each other's mouth. They got the blazers off, the ties off, the shirts off and the pants off and threw them onto the floor in a pile next to their shoes and socks. Blaine straddled Kurt rocking his hips forward to create friction between them as they kissed, tongues swirling and exploring one another's mouth. They both groaned in the kiss sending an echo that rippled through the other's body. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's mouth and moved to his neck. He sucked a small spot above his collar bone leaving a delicious red mark on his perfect skin. Kurt moaned at the heat of Blaine's lips on his neck as Blaine moved up and nibbled on his earlobe, sucking on it making Kurt go out of control. Blaine smiled at the pleasure he was giving to Kurt and kissed down across his neck, his soft skin crawling with every touch. He moved further down to his chest licking and scraping his teeth against him making Kurt moaned Blaine's name. Blaine took Kurt's nipple into his mouth sucking on it and licking a circle around it, moving to the other one repeating the act. Kurt arched his back trying to gain his breath, as he wasn't sure how much more he could take. Kurt raised his head from the pillow and panted,

"Blaine, I'm about to cum… Please hurry…"

Blaine then moved down and twisted his fingers into the elastic waistband and removed them not too fast, but not too slow as he knew Kurt was giving all he had to hold back. Without any thought or hesitation Blaine enclosed his lips around Kurt and slowly took him into his mouth. Blaine sucked and licked Kurt making him buck slightly and shiver almost in agony. Blaine was so hot and hard and could cum in his pants just at the sight of Kurt. Blaine bobbed in a quick pace and Kurt pulled Blaine's hair slightly turning Blaine on immensely. Kurt yelled, screamed, moaned, and groaned Blaine's name all at once as he came fiercely into Blaine's mouth. Blaine swallowed the sweetness of Kurt, and just at the sight, the feel, and the delectable taste of Kurt, Blaine soon followed with an orgasm just after releasing his mouth from Kurt. Kurt's eyes were closed as he relaxed under Blaine. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt as their breathing and heartbeast slowed. Blaine rolled over next to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him and hugged him close and tight. Kurt couldn't help but cry at the joy Blaine gave him, and the foolishness of the whole day and the moment they just experienced and shared. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head as they cuddled under the blankets, falling asleep in each other's arms. That night they both dreamed of more things they wanted to do together, and all the time they had to do it.

They were still sleeping as school ended and when they didn't show up to Warbler's practice, Wes sent Blaine's roommate, Jeff, up to check on them. When he walked into Kurt's dorm it was deserted. He went to his dorm room to see if Blaine was there and as he walked in he saw Blaine and Kurt curled up together sleeping, then noticed the clothes on the floor and decided not to wake them up as he back slowly and quietly out of the room smiling at the adorableness of them together. When he got back to the common room, he just said that they were sleeping, but spared the details respecting their privacy, but did ask around if he could stay in another dorm for tonight.

That night Blaine and Kurt both had the best and most restful sleep they have gotten in awhile.


End file.
